


Kiss & Fist

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard teaches Jester how to Punch, F/F, First Kiss, Frumpkin (Critical role) is the mvp, Gratuitous almost shirtless Beauregard, Jester makes dirty jokes, Minor spoilers for ep 73
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Beauregard is upset and Jester easily guesses that it's with her.  With the help of Frumpkin, she manages to break through Beau's grump and learn a few new tricks from the Blue Monk.Post-Episode 73





	Kiss & Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Bidet Critters. My 2nd work for the CR Fandom! As a little note on myself: I am a Multishipper and am as likely to write Beauyasha than I am to write Yasha/Nott or Beaujester. (Mostly I just write F/F though I enjoy reading m/f too)
> 
> Posted without editing.

A day’s travel further, the mighty nein find rest at a small inn, in a small town. 

Jester watches Beau withdraw in her single bedroom the moment she’s done paying for her stay. 

The little blue tiefling sits at the counter. “I’ll take a glass of milk.” She drops the coin on the counter. 

The owner places a mug of milk in front of her and a bowl just next to it. “If you want to share with your cat.” 

Unnoticed, Frumpkin is curled on the seat next to her. 

She pours a bit of milk in the bowl for the familiar. “What should I do Frumpkin? Beau’s angry at me, Fjord is buddying up with Caduceus, Caleb and Nott are talking magic and Yasha’s gone.” 

Frumpkin offers no response, but drinks from the bowl

Jester grabs the mug and does as Frumpkin do: Drink milk until the mug is empty. 

Then, The cat bounces down from the chair and goes toward the area of the establishment where the bedrooms are. 

“Sleep already?” She follows after the cat, failing to keep pace with it.

Frumpkin scratches and slap at Beau’s bedroom door for a solid few seconds, scurrying away the moment Jester appears nearby. 

The door opens and Beau comes out ready to throw down! Hair down, only the pale blue jacket covering the top of her body, she keeps her guard up until she notices Jester standing right there. “Was it you bashing on my door?!” 

“No! It was Frumpkin! I thought he wanted to sleep and I followed him and he ran upstairs!” Jester gesticulate the trajectory the cat took but a moment away. “Please don’t punch me!” 

“Why would I punch you?” The monk drops her guard, using her, now free, hand to secure what little modesty the flimsy, pale blue vest procures. 

“You seemed pretty mad at me earlier! Maybe you’d feel like it! I don’t know.” 

“You seemed pretty mad yourself…” Beau takes a look toward the direction Frumpkin took off. Cursing the wizard under her breath “Damn you Caleb.” Beau cross her arms over her chest, keeping the vest in place. “Look, I took it personally that you were so unhappy to heal me back there. I’ll get over it.” 

Jester roll her eyes and groans. “It wasn’t against you, I just feel like doing the actual battle sometimes! I was sure I could’ve ended it right there, but then if I use too much magic doing that, people might die, it’s frustrating!” 

“You know if you want to learn how to fight without using magic, I could teach you how to punch people properly.” Beau points to the inside of her room. “I got some space in here.” 

Jester walks closer “What, right now!?” 

“Well yeah, not like it’s practical while we’re traveling, plus I’d be too tempted to deck Caleb ‘accidentally’.” 

“Oh come on why would you do that?” Jester protest, missing the glare Beau gives Frumpkin who lurks nearby. 

* * *

An hour later

* * *

“So what you’re saying is fat people punch harder?” Jester throws a punch in the air, listening to the explanation Beau is giving her.

“What I’m saying is: they can if they know how to put their weight into the punch.” Beau drags her hand down her face, exasperated.

“Hey don’t make that face or I’ll punch it, Beau.” Jester squares up facing her teacher, sticking her tongue out at her.

“Do it!” Beau taunts, tapping her cheek. “Come on. Knock yourself out!” 

Jester let out a little frustrated groan and invoke her illusory double, both throw a punch at the same time! 

Beau ducks away from the wrong attack and Jester nails her right in the jaw! Beau falls hard into her bed, surprised by the strong impact.

To celebrate, Jester throws her arms up and shouts. “YES! I just fisted Beau’s face!” 

“Oh god, don’t make it worse.” Beau sit up on the bed, rubbing the bruising spot. 

“And how can I make it better then?” Jester ask, both hands on her hips, grinning proudly.

Beau’s cheek turn a slightly warmer color but makes the statement boldly nonetheless. “Kiss it!” 

“Oh, but Beau, I never kissed a girl.” Jester states innocently.

“First time for everything.” Beau move her jaw around and wince, apparently Jester packs quite a punch.

Jester stick her tongue out, teasing Beau. She kiss the sore spot, her lips crashing hard against it. 

“Ow” Beau rubs the bruise. “That kinda hurt.” 

“Oh fine!” Jester roll her eyes as her cheek rapidly darken as well. “Traveler help me out!” she demands almost petulantly, then grabs Beau’s face between her hand, kissing her full on the lips. She works a bit of magic through the kiss, healing the bruise she inflicted on Beau’s. 

“Woah.” Beau blinks the stars away from her eyes and notices that Jester is very much blushing as hard as she is herself. She cup the little blue tiefling’s face too and pull her into another kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
